finewatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Water Sources
Rain (and other precipitation) is the origin of all water. But after rainwater falls, geological and meteorological factors influence the next step in the journey. When winter snowfall in the Alps melts in springtime, it flows into rivers and the water table. Springs at the base of the mountain then bubble forth with this relatively young water. But in other parts of the world, the ground may quickly absorb falling rainwater, and the water may not reach the surface again for another ten thousand years. Much of what we drink today is rainwater that fell hundreds or thousands of years ago. Water that circulates in a deep spring, well, or artesian well is generally more protected from human and animal waste than surface water or water from a shallow aquifer. But deep-circulating water often has a higher mineral content because it interacts with rocks for longer periods. Still, shallow-circulating water or even surface water may be of fine quality - environmental conditions make all the difference. From pristine and protected surroundings, shallow water and even rainwater are clean, safe, and delightful to drink. Since the ultimate source of water is always rain, let’s look a little more closely at the places where the water emerges or is extracted from the ground. Bottled Rain Water Rainwater has historically been used to irrigate crops and supply drinking water; typically, it is harvested on rooftops and stored for later use. Many island nations use rainwater as a substantial part of their water supply. Even the roofs of skyscrapers in Hong Kong are used to collect rain. Recently, companies began bottling rainwater falling in remote, unpolluted parts of the world. Several of these waters come from Tasmania, where air pollution is extremely negligible. Rainwater must be harvested carefully—to prevent contamination, the water must be stored quickly after it hits the collection surface. Bottled rainwater is young water, with an extra-low mineral content. In most cases, it is nitrate free, though bottlers usually filter the water. Examples of bottled rainwaters include Cape Grim, Cloud Juice, and Tasmanian Rain. Spring Water More bottled waters claim springs as their origin than any other type of source. Spring waters vary widely in their mineral composition and TDS level, both of which are influenced by the geology of the local area. Some springs naturally carbonate the water. The besttasting spring water comes from a protected, free-flowing spring and is treated as little as possible during the bottling process. The actual definition of spring water is controversial. Geologists characterize it as water flowing through the surface of the earth with no help from machines. But water from a borehole (a well) drilled next to the spring can also be considered spring waterby the U.S. Food and Drug Administration, at leastif a hydraulic link between the spring and the borehole can be shown, the water from both the borehole and the spring are chemically identical, the borehole does not prevent the spring’s natural flow, and the borehole does not open the aquifer to surface water. Using a spring’s natural orifice, however, is preferable. Using a spring’s natural orifice, however, is preferable. When the water’s own pressure brings it to the surface, that pressure can prevent contaminants in ground and surface water from mixing with the spring water. Boreholes may endanger a spring’s life, too, as the volume of water extracted by a borehole is higher than the spring’s natural capacity. Unlike mineral water, which is tightly defined by law, spring water has no legal definition and manufacturers may -- and do -- use water from sources other than natural springs. When the water’s own pressure brings it to the surface, that pressure can prevent contaminants in ground and surface water from mixing with the spring water. Boreholes may endanger a spring’s life, too, as the volume of water extracted by a borehole is higher than the spring’s natural capacity. Spring Watrer is water that is collected from a source underground. It is collected from a bored hold that taps the source of the spring. Although it usually requires minimal treatment before it is bottled, it must retain the same physical properties and composition as the natural spring water from which it originates. A spring is a point where groundwater flows out of the ground, and is thus where theaquifer surface meets the ground surface. Dependent upon the constancy of the water source (rainfall or snowmelt that infiltrates the earth), a spring may be ephemeral intermittent) or perennial (continuous). Water issuing from an artesian spring rises to a higher elevation than the top of the confined aquifer from which it issues. When water issues from the ground it may form into a pool or flow downhill, in surface streams. Sometimes a spring is termed a seep. A stream carrying the outflow of a spring to a nearby primary stream is called a spring branch or run. The cool water of a spring and its branch may harbor species such as certain trout that are otherwise ill-suited for a warmer local climate. Water emanating from karst topography is another type of spring, often called a resurgence as much of the water may come from one or more sinkholes at a higher altitude. Karst springs generally are not subjected to as great a degree of ground filtering as spring water which may have continuously passed through soils or a porous aquifer. Spring Water Classification Springs are often classified by the volume of the water they discharge. The largest springs are called "first-magnitude," defined as springs that discharge water at a rate of at least 2800 L/s. The scale for spring flow is as follows: Magnitude Flow (ft³/s, gal/min, pint/min) Flow (L/s) 1st Magnitude > 100 ft³/s 2800 L/s 2nd Magnitude 10 to 100 ft³/s 280 to 2800 L/s 3rd Magnitude 1 to 10 ft³/s 28 to 280 L/s 4th Magnitude 100 US gal/min to 1 ft³/s (448 US gal/min) 6.3 to 28 L/s 5th Magnitude 10 to 100 gal/min 0.63 to 6.3 L/s 6th Magnitude 1 to 10 gal/min 63 to 630 mL/s 7th Magnitude 1 pint to 1 gal/min 8 to 63 mL/s 8th Magnitude Less than 1 pint/min 8 mL/s 0 Magnitude no flow (sites of past/historic flow) Artesian Water When an artesian aquifer is tapped, pressure in the aquifer will force the water up the well without the use of a mechanical aid. The aquifer is surrounded by impermeable rock and typically made of sandstone or other porous rocks or sediment. The pressure built up in a sloped aquifer will push water to the surface and may create a permanent fountain. Artesian water matches spring water’s range of characteristics. Vendors often promote a brand’s "artesian" quality as a distinguishing factor.